clítoris
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: una palabra que a mas de uno lo puso rojo, en un aparato inocente, durante una noche de fogata, los santos dorados recordarán viejas anécdotas con esa amiga y sus divertidas y embarazosas consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡un nuevo proyecto!.

Si, todo comenzó pensando en la lancha y aquí está, es tipo M por el contenido, pero me temo para las mas lujuriosas que no veremos a los chicos en actividades sexuales placenteras para ellos y educativos para nosotras jajaja.

Espero les guste y me tengan paciencia jejejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos riamos de los bochornos de los chicos.

clítoris.

Recuerdos en una fogata I.

El testimonio de Saga.

Después de que mi señora Athena diera a luz a Shaina Mu y que Seya por fin, se pusiera los pantalones en su papel de papá adoptivo, nosotros nos sentamosen un claro del bosque a disfrutar de la noche estrellada, a pesar de las mejoras en el santuario y de las luces eléctricas, para poder ver el resplandor de las estrellas, era necesario hacerlo en un lugar donde no hubiera luz, al menos, ese había sido el plan original, de haber querido, podríamos habernos trepado nn los techos de alguien, aunque la luz de los pasillos iluminaba excelentemente el sendero dorado, no afectaba el brillo de las estrellas en los techos, no solo queríamos ver las estrellas, si no, pasar un rato en familia y como estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, mejor hacerlo en acampada, en el lugar mas seguro de la tierra, nos reunimos los 12.-

¿Quién es la niñera?. Preguntó Milo.

¿no eran Mu y ioria?. Preguntó Camus.

-pues si. Dije por fin recordando como en una fotografía, la hoja de Shion con los horarios.

¿y que pasó?. Preguntó Aioros. Mu se coloró.

-Jabu y Kiki querían mostrar su utilidad. Dijo el aries con calma, Shura se rió.

-así que has dejado a los críos encargados de la diosa y su hijita, jo tío ¡espero que no maten a la pequeña!. Los demás se preocuparon, pero Alde rió despreocupado como siempre.

-Shion previendo esto, llamó al pilar de escorpio y están todos acá, el tío, la tía y la hermanita adoptiva. Dijo Afrodita, todos comenzaron a cuchichear, sonreí.

-genial, eso quiere decir que todo está en calma. Dijo Shaka, Milo suspiró y sonrió de repente con diversión y vergüenza.

\- ¿de que te ríes Milo?. Preguntó Aioria.

-me estaba acordando de mi padre. Dijo el con calma, Máscara bufó.

-si estás nostálgico, papi está allí arriba, con la señora Athena y las otras madres, ve a que te haga un tetero yyyyyy ¡haaaaaayyyyyy!¡maldito alacrán!¡me dolió el piquete!. exclamó Máscara poniéndose de pie.

-chicos, basta. Dije separándolos sin esfuerzo, los volví a sentar y les hice golpear la cabeza.

\- ¡auch!. Exclamaron los 2 dolorosamente, los dejé y volví a sentarme.

\- ¿de que te reías Milo?. Le preguntó Camus curioso.

-de mi padre y sus locuras. Dijo el con calma.

-ah, ya se de que te acuerdas. Dije riendo de repente, Shura y Aioros miraron a los chicos y luego, me miraron a mi.

-ya creo que se lo que recuerdas. Dijo Shura con una sonrisa en sus labios, Aioros miró al cielo y comenzó a reír, primero suavemente y luego, a carcajada limpia, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.-

Este como que comió mucho picante. Le dijo Mu a Alde que en eco de la risa de Aio, comenzó a imitarlo muy sonoramente.

-explícame ¿de que te ríes hermano?. Preguntó Aioria, pero Aioros no decía nada, en un momento tomó aire y gritó:

\- ¡clítoris!. Hicimos un silencio particular y luego, estallamos en carcajadas, nos revolcamos unos, otros se tomaron las barrigas, Milo sonrió con entendimiento.

-de eso me reía hace menos de media hora. Dijo por fin, pero nadie pudo responderle porque nos estábamos riendo.

-ah, clítoris, aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a clítoris. Dije mientras recordaba la cuestión.

Estaba junto a Kanon, Aioros, Shura, ,Máscara y Afrodita, todos contentos porque nos íbamos a una de las islas que quedaban cerca del continente, mamá, papá, los demás padres y los tíos, estaban con nosotros, claro, íbamos a ir en la lancha del tío Ric, así que: todos estábamos emocionados, llegamos a la marina y tras reportarnos en la oficina del dependiente, nos fuimos al muelle.

-por fin, por fin, por fin, vamos a conocer la lancha del tío Ric, la lanha del tío Ric, la lancha del tío Ric. Cantábamos alegremente, los adultos sonreían.

-que bueno que estén tan animados. Dijo el tío Policarpo.

-no he visto a un niño sin entusiasmo nunca y menos, cuando no se le cortan las alas. Dijo mamá, por fin llegamos al muelle, vimos la hermosa lancha deportiva con una boca roja gigantesca y el nombre en trazos de labial inmenso, el nombre de la lancha era simplemente:-

\- ¿clítoris?. Preguntamos todos con los ojos y la boca abiertas, la tía Beauty miró al tío Ric, mamá miró a papá, Kanon se acercó a mi.

-Saga ¿Qué es un clítoris?. Preguntó, meneé la cabeza.-

No lo se, en mi cuerpo no hay nada que se llame clítoris. Dije por fin, me acerwqué al tío Mich.

¿Qué es un clítoris tío Mich?. Pregunté, el miró al tío Ric con cara de "te voy a matar" el tío Ric sonrió, rió y sin mas, tras haber amarrado la lancha, se metió en ella.

-andando. Dijo el tío Danilo.-

Pero bueno ¿Qué es un clítoris?. Preguntó Shura, Kanon negó, no dijimos mas y nos trepamos, entramos a la lancha y nos sentamos, todos al lado del tío Mich.

\- ¿y bien?. Preguntamos todos, el suspiró.

-el clítoris es un órgano femenino, el cual sirve para, darle placer a la mujer. Dijo el despreocupado.

\- ¿Qué es placer?. Preguntó Kanon.-

Placer es: esa cosquilla que sientes cuando comes algo sabroso que te gusta. Dijo el tío Mich, Afrodita sonrió.

\- ¿el placer es como cosquillitas?. Preguntó, el tío Mich asintió.-

Así es, es como cosquillitas. Dijo con calma con el ruido de la lancha de fondo.

\- ¿es como cuando te lavas y sientes cosquillitas?. Preguntó Dita, el negro del tío Policarpo, se convirtió en color cobre.

\- ¿te haces cosquillitas cuando te lavas?. Preguntó Máscara.

-si ¿tu no?. Preguntó Afrodita.

\- ¿nosotros tenemos un clí to ris?. Preguntó Aioros.-

No, nosotros no tenemos clítoris. Dijo el tío Mich.

\- ¿Dónde queda el clítoris?. Preguntó Shura enrojeciendo a todas las mujeres de la lancha, el tío Ric, reía divertidísimo.

El clítoris queda…¿a que playa quieren ir?. Preguntó, nosotros sonreímos emocionados.

¡a la playa de camenes!. Exclamamos todos con ánimo, el tío Mich sonrió.-

¡escuchaste Ric!¡a camenes!. El tío Ric gritó un asentimiento y seguimos a toda carrera hacia la isla de arenas negras.

Todos reímos cuando terminé la historia.

-ah ¡que recuerdos!. Exclamé con lágrimas de risa, Camus reía como raras veces se haía visto desde la muerte de…en fin, Shura sonrió.

-diosa, que recuerdos, así fue que el tío Mich se safó de la sesión de preguntas. Dijo Milo.

-ah si, que bochorno los hicimos pasar. Dijo Máscara, Afrodita rió con nostalgia.

-sobre todo comparando las cosquillitas de la comida y las del baño. Dijo haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas.

-pero que adelantado Dita, ya tu te metías mano. Dijo Shaka.

\- ¿y tu no?. Preguntamos los demás.

-pues no, evidentemente aún no era proyecto. Dijo el calmado pero rojo.

-pero cuando ya lo fuiste. Dijo Mu.

-apuesto a que te metías mano. Dijo Shura.

\- ¡es natural!. Exclamó Aldebarán haciéndonos reír a todos mientras sacaba los malvaviscos para cocinarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genia, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me alegro que les haya gustado muchísimo el primer capítulo y espero los siguientes, les isigan gustando

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos riamos de los bochornos que pasan los pobres santos.

Recuerdos en una fogata II.

El testimonio de shura.

Shura paladeó su malvavisco sintiendo el sabor y como se derretía en su boca, no hubo mas sonido que el crepitar del fuego, Milo suspiró con los ojos cerrados, recostándose en su capa blanca.

-que cosas nos hizo clítoris. Dijo el escorpión, todos dejaron escapar risitas, Shura tomó otro malvavisco y un refresco y comenzó a reírse.

-ajá ¿de que te acabas de acordar?. Preguntó Mu, Shura seguía riendo, riendo y riendo, los demás lo miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-cuenta cabra ¿de que te acordaste?. Preguntó Máscara, Shura se sentó.

\- ¿les conté que le pregunté a mi madre si sabía donde queda el clítoris?. Todos los santos dorados se coloraron, Saga se ahogó, Shaka le hizo una maniobra de heimblich, que lo desatascó.

\- ¿le preguntaste a tu madre eso?. Preguntó el géminis con voz ahogada, Shura asintió.

-pues si, se lo pregunté y recuerdo mucho ese día. Dijo Shura evocando aquella memoria.

Shura se hallaba en su casa, sentado viendo televisión, 15 días después de aquel insidente, en la lancha del tío Ric, Aioros, Afrodita,Máscara, Saga y Kanon estaban decididos a seguir buscando acerca del tema, el bibliotecario dijo enfáticamente que no podían acceder a la zona herótica de la biblioteca del santuario, pero les ofreció un libro de anatomía, que los niños registraron curiosos, cuando llegaron a la parte de las zonas femeninas, solo vieron lo básico, la vulva, las trompas de Falopio y otros, pero no estaba el clítoris, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita, Aioros y Máscara de la Muerte estaban decididos a descubrir las respuestas, por fin, tras muchos rounds de metras y tazos, Shura perdió, se acercó a su madre, la cual, cocinaba, era menester preguntar eso y como por fin, las mujeres iban a hacer sus famosos aquelarres, el debía aprovechar de preguntarle a su madre antes de que se fuera a sesión de manicura o cualquier otra cosa, Shura se acercó a su madre, que batía una masa de galletas.-

Mamá, tengo una pregunta para ti. dijo el peli verde, la mujer lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

¿Qué pasa cariño?. Preguntó la madre de Shura, el miró la batidora, el bol, todo y luego, tras tomar aire preguntó:

Mamá ¿doonde queda el clítoris?. La madre de Shura dejó caer la batidora.

\- ¡Alexander!¡que cosas preguntas!. Exclamó la mujer, el peli verde suspiró.

-mamá, lo necesito saber, el tío Mich no nos dijo nada. Dijo el aspirante a santo.-bue

No cariño, el clítoris queda en, bueno, queda en…queda en la nariz. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¿en la nariz?. Preguntó el pequeño Shura, la mujer recogió su batidora.

Mamá, si el clítoris te da placer, entonces ¿te da placer que te toque la nariz?. Preguntó el acercándose a su mamá y dando saltitos para tocarle la punta de la nariz, la mujer negó.

-anda a jugar. Le dijo, Shura asintió y salió, llegó a donde estaban los demás.-

¿y?. preguntó todo mundo.

-en la nariz. Dijo Shura por fin, Saga negó.

-no lo creo. Dijo por fin, Kanon asintió.

-vi el libro que mi papá esconde en su cuarto y cuando se veía a la mujer con cara de placer, nunca le tocaron la nariz. Dijo Kanon.

\- ¿Qué es el placer?. Preguntó Máscara.

-ya te lo dije, es esa cosquillita que sientes cuando comes o te bañas y te lavas el pipí. Dijo Afrodita, Saga y Kanon asintieron.

-si, ese es el placer, cuando todos tienen cosquillitas. Dijo Shura.

-pero ¿estás seguro Kanon?¿de que no queda en la nariz?. Preguntó Aioros.

-seguro, duro, eso no queda en la nariz. Aioros asintió.

-pues, vamos a preguntarle a la tía Odi. La aludida iba pasando por allí, los chicos se habían reunido en casa de sagitario, Saga y Kanon la detuvieron.

-hola tía Odi. Saludaron a coro.

Hola niños, lo siento, pero voy tarde. Dijo ella, pero los chicos, la detuvieron co agilidad.

-tía Odi, necesitamos saber algo ¿puedes ayudarnos?. Preguntó Máscara.

-lo intentaré niños. Dijo ella con calma, todos lo miraron.

\- ¿Dónde queda el clítoris?. Preguntó por fin Shura, la mujer se coloró.

-el ¿el clítoris?¿niños?¿están seguros de que eso es lo que quieren saber?. Todos asintieron.

-bueno niños, el clítoris queda en el hombligo. Dijo la mujer.-

Eso no es verdad, no queda en el hombligo. Dijo Kanon, Odette alzó las cejas.

\- y donde según tu queda?. Preguntó la pelinegra de ojos verdeazulados.

-bueno, queda en otro lado, en las fotos del camatruchas no se ve que le besen el hombligo a la chica. Dijo el, la mujer tragó saliva, sonrió.-

Ya que quieren saber ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Beauty?. Preguntó mientras hechaba a correr.

¿Por qué todas se ponen así?. Preguntó Saga, los dempas se encogieron de hombros.

-no lo se, si hacer bebés no es malo y es divertido ¿Por qué se ofenden y se coloran cuando hablamos del clítoris?. Preguntó Máscara, los demás se encogieron de hombros.-n

O lo se. Dijo Saga, todos se miraron y como una fila de patitos fueron a la casa de escorpión, encontraron a Beauty con una mini falda roja y una camisa blanca, con zapatillas rojas, su maquillaje era rojo con blanco, ella estaba feliz, por la reunión, los niños se miraron y la miraron.

-tía Beuaty. Dijeron los niños.

\- ¿podemos preguntarte algo?. Preguntó Kanon con cara de cordero, ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué quieren niños?. Preguntó ella con calma.

¿sabes de casualidad donde queda el clítoris?. Preguntó, ella se pasó las manos por el cabello, miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

-niños, el clítoris queda en la bulba. Dijo por fin la rubia, los niños la miraron mas curiosos.

Pero ¿Dónde?. Preguntó Saga, ella se acercó a una mesa, tomó una hoja, un bolígrafo y dibujó.

-esta es la bulba. Dijo haciendo el dibujo en forma de flor, de capullo en realidad.

-estos son los labios. Dijo, todos los chicos asintieron.

-si. Dijeron los 6 chicos a coro, ella asintió.-

Me imagino que se habrán bañado con sus padres. Dijo Beauty.

-si. Dijeron todos los chicos una vez mas.

-y en este punto, está el clítoris. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Qué te hace sentir el clítoris?. Preguntó Aioros.

-mucho placer. Dijo ella con un rubor satisfecho.

\- ¿Cómo es el placer?. Preguntó Shura.

-como cuando comes cosas picantes o chucherías que te explotan en la boca, como cuando se te queda dormido el brazo y te cosquillea, un cosquilleo muy intenso. Todos asintieron.

-tía Beauty ¿podemo?. Preguntó Saga mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿saben niños? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, vayan a jugar. Dijo mientras salía corriendo, los chicos sonrieron.-

¿podemos ver el camatruchas?. Preguntó Shura.-

Si, claro, vamos a nuestra casa. Dijo Kanon, los dmaente interesados.

Los chicos rieron estrepitosamente, las carcajadas llenaron la noche.

¡en la nariz!¡quedaba en la nariz!. Exclamó Mu con lágrimas de risa.

-pero es que se habrían salvado, si no hubiera sido por el encuentro del camasutra. Dijeron Aioria y Milo.

-oh por la diosa, que pervertidos eran ustedes de niños. Dijo Aldebarán.

-todos somos pervertidos Aldebarán, el sexo es algo natural. Dijo Shaka.

-pero es que ellos no corrían, volaban. Dijo Camus, Aldebarán rió con muca diversión.

-hora de hacer la carne y las salchichas. Dijo Mu comenzando a hacer los alimentos mientras todos se reían señalando los absurdos lugares donde decían las mujeres que quedaba el clítoris.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola mis queridas seguidoras, espero todas estén genial, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, es natural que este trabajo no sea para todo mundo, por eso, es tipo M de Mayores, Maduras, Moderadas y no aplica a las mogigatas y o mogigatos que puedan pasar por accidente, que si no les explicaron sobre sexo y nunca se curiosearon, de verdad tienen una vida triste y un ser incompleto.

¿sabrán leer acaso? Si tiene una M y no te gusta el tema sexual, ni bochornoso ni escandaloso, ni humorístico, pasa al siguiente, yo escribo lo que me ronque y problemas no va a tener porque está en el rated adecuado y si alguien escribe para ese foro maldito que usan para asustar a la gente, llamado los malos fics, por favor, dejen de leer fics y solo lean libros, hagan sudoku o vendan biblias, o mejor ¡prediquen que todos arderemos en el infierno por culpa del pecado del conocimiento, el sexo y el placer!.

Queda claro que no aceptaré insultos ni nada, los cobardes no tienen cabida en mi vida, si no tienen imaginación, ese no es mi problema, el que lo quiera leer, siga, el que no ¡largo!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer cuando les gusta!¡con un buen REVIEW! Los otros, al herebo.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que veamos todas las posibilidades de los dorados.

Recuerdos en una fogata III.

El testimonio de Camus.

El fuego cocinaba las sa haciendo que quedaran crujientes y crocantes, llenando todo del olor de los alimentos hechos a la leña, mas refrescos y unas cervezas pasadas de contrabando.

-dijimos que nada de cervezas chicos, que sería una nhoche sana. Dijo Saga, Aioria y Milo sonrieron.

-solo es una docenita. Dijo el león dorado, el géminis tomó la docenita y se la hechó a la carne.

-acuerdos son acuerdos. Dijo Saga, Milo infló los cachetes.

-eres un aguafiestas Saga, ni sabías para que las íbamos a usar. Dijo el escorpión dorado.

-pues di ¿para que eran?. Preguntó Shaka con interés.-

Para aflojarle la lengua a Camus. Dijo Aioria, todo mundo miró al francés.

¿a Camus?. Preguntó Mu confundido.

\- ¿Por qué a Camus?. Preguntó Aioros.

-oh, ya lo se, la palabra gustipar. Dijo Aldebarán, Camus se dio con la mano en la frente.

\- ¿no pueden olvidarse de eso?. Preguntó Camus exasperado.

-pues no, claro que no, no podemos cubito. Dijo Máscara.

-dinos Cam ¿Cuál fue el insidente mas vergonzoso que te hizo pasar nuestra amiga clítoris?. Preguntó Mu con una risita.

No solo a mi, a Toin igual. Dijo Camus tragando saliva, el ambiente se enfrió, Aldebarán y Mu comenzaron a repartir la carne, las salchichas y la ensalada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo pensar la vieja clítoris?. Preguntó Shura, Camus suspiró y miró fijamente las llamas.

-le preguntamos algo muy bochornoso a mamá. Dijo sin mas, comenzando a contar el recuerdo.

Antoin y Camus, de unos 9 años aproximadamente, estaban en su casa en Lyon, se estaban poniendo al día en lo de la huída, la llegada a Rusia, todo lo que había pasado, la muerte del abuelito Isma, el entierro simbólico y todo lo demás, las despedidas en los aeropuertos y la tan temida pregunta hecha a los padres, sobre el nombre de la lancha del tío Ric y el comentario de su propio padre.

-es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto. Fue lo único que le dijo Michel de acuario a Sergei de cristal, el cual, solo se hechó a reír.-ajá, r

Esumamos Muss, papa y mam gustipan porque se aman, les gusta y hacen bebés, el tío Ric dijo que esa era la parte favorita del cuerpo de las chicas, que es como un botoncito que las hace sentir bien, Shura dijo que eso queda en la totonita. Camus asintió.

-y nos hizo un dibujito. Dijo el mayor de los gemelos Bleu.

-pero como voy a ser médico, quiero ver uno de verdad y se cual es la única persona que no me lo va a negar. Dijo Camus.

-pues mamá, claro, es mujer y seguro tiene uno, yo le digo, que he vivido mas con ella. Dijo Antoin y salió corriendo, Camus lo siguió, Odette se depilaba viendo la televisión.

-mami. Llamó el menor de los gemelos acuario.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo?. Preguntó la mujer, Antoin se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces?. Le preguntó.

-me quito los bellos que no me gustan y me molestan. Dijo Odette con calma.

-oh ¿yo lo puedo hacer?. Preguntó Antoin.

-cuando tengas 15 si, cielo ¿Qué querías?. Preguntó Odette con calma, colocándose cera con generosidad.

-mami ¿tu tienes clítoris verdad?. La pelinegra tragó saliva copiosamente.-

Claro hijo. Dijo mientras se prestaba a arrancarse la cinta de cera con bello.

-entonces ¿Mami, puedo ver tu clítoris?.preguntó Camus, Antoin asintió siguiendo la estela de su hermano.

-dios Ricardo, cuando te vuelva a ver, te voy a matar, lo juro por Poseidón. Murmuró la nereida francesa mas que enojada.

-mami ¿tu no dices que la desnudés es algo normal?. Preguntp Antoin, Odette asintió.-

¿Qué no hay que tener pena de preguntar lo que no se entiende?. Cuestionó Camus, la pelinegra asintió una vez mas.

-y ¿entonces?. Preguntó Antoin.

-si niños, les dije todo eso y lo mantengo, pero… comenzó a decir la mujer.

-pero…. Dijeron los 2 adorables gemelitos a coro, con la misma cara.

-no se los puedo mostrar. Dijo Odette colorada de carmín.

\- ¿Por qué no?. Preguntó Camus.

-porque cuando se muestra, es porque se va a usar, ustedes son mis hijos y como tal, que lo usen ustedes es anti natural. Antoin se puso verde igual que Camus.

-guácala mami, eso es cochino. Dijo el menor, la mujer asintió.

-lo es cariño, lo lamento, no puedo ayudarlos. Dijo la mujer, en ese momento, sonó la puerta Michel llegó a la sala, con bolsas de mercado y cara de confundido.

-ok, esto no lo esperaba ¿cual es el protocolo cuando vivimos en casa?. Preguntó el santo d acuario.

-ir a la puerta, saludar y ayudar con lo que traigas. Dijo Camus, el mayor asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no fueron?. Preguntó Michel, Antoin lo miró.-

Es que estábamos haciendo algo importante, referente a la gustipación. Dijo Antoin muy serio.

-fornicación Antoin for. Ni. Ca. Ci. ón. Dijo Michel separando las sílabas.

-fornicación. Dijo el menor de los gemelos, el mayor de los varones asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora?. Preguntó dejando las bolsas en el suelo, se sentó al lado de sus hijos en el inmenso sofá blanco.

\- ¿recuerdas a clítoris?. Preguntó Camus, Michel suspiró.

-como no, es mi infierno personal ¿Qué con la lancha de tu padrino ahora?. Preguntó el peli azul mayor.

-le preguntamos a mamá si nos dejaba ver el suyo, ya sabemos donde está. Dijo Antoin.

-bendito botón del placer, su madre les dijo que no como es lógico. Dijo Michel, los niños asintieron.

-genial, ya saben donde está y quieren ver uno de verdad. Dijo el santo, los niños repitieron el gesto.

-bien, ya regreso. Dijo el santo de acuario, fue al interior de la sala, se perdió por la cocina, cuando volvió, traía una muñeca familiar para los niños.-este. Dijo señalando la bulva de la muñeca.

-es el aparato reproductor femenino, en su interior están las trompas de Falopio, que llevan a su vez a la matriz, que es donde se hallan los ovarios y donde se deposita el óvulo cada mes, es un ciclo mensual de las mujeres, llamado: ciclo menstrual, ese óvulo que se queda allí, es el que cuando se fertiliza produce el hembrión, que se transforma en feto y luego en niño y cuando no, es expulsado por el cuerpo mensualmente en un periodo de 28 días. Los niños asintieron.

-estos son los labios vaginales, que protegen el orificio por donde se escreta la orina y posteriormente entra el cémen y salen los bebés, y este, es el botoncito por el cual el infierno ha empezado. Dijo señalando un pequeño nódulo oculto.- ¿qu

E hace el?. Preguntó Camus señalándolo.-le da

Placer a las niñas, su única función es esa, así estimula la secresión de substancias que ayuden a ser mas fácil el ingreso del contenedor de cemen, el cual, ustedes ya saben cual es. Dijo el mayor, los niños asintieron.

-amour, ve por la cámara y vamos un momento al baño. Dijo el, ella asintió,los 2 se levantaron.

-guau, el cuerpo humano es impresionante. Dijo Antoin.

-si, lo es, será un honor ayudarlo a estar bien. Dijo Camus, los 2 padres regresaron, Odette sonreía, tenía unas fotografías en las manos, los niños miraron.

-guau,gracias mami, muchas gracias mami, gracias papi, por mostrarnos uno de verdad. Dijeron los niños.

-es algo natural que tienen que conocer, mas no tocar, eso lo harán, cuando estén mas grandes. Dijo Michel con una sonrisa.-

Dejen a su mamá depilarse en paz, vamos a jugar Nintendo. Dijo, los gemelos asintieron y siguieron a su padre hacia su cuarto mientras, Odette regresaba a la televisión y a la depilación, la pelinegra miró las bolsas.

-Camus padre, Camus hijo, Antoin, pongan esas cosas en su lugar. Los chicos corrieron y entre todos, se llevaron las cosas a la cocina, riendo y bromeando, Odette miró la muñeca y las fotos.

-Ricardo Milo, cuando te vea, te voy a cortar las joyas de la familia, por haber hecho esto con tu estúpida lancha. Dijo la pelinegra enfurruñada.

Las salchichas y la carne fueron engullidas en silencio, finalmente, Shaka lo rompió.

-que oso Camus. Dijo el rubio.

-la curiosidad infantil. Dijo Mu, Milo asintió.

-guaj, exageraron con lo de querer tocarlo. Dijo el peli turquesa colorado en contra de su costumbre.

-todo eso fue bochornoso, asqueroso y de todo. Dijo el carnero dorado.

-bochornoso que se lo pidieras a tu madre, asqueroso porque solo de pensar en bueno, guaj, es un límite natural que no se debe traspasar. Dijo el peli morado.

-pero bueno Mu ¿tu vives en el siglo XII?. Preguntó Camus enojado.

-no, pero. Comenzó el ariano.

-el problema no es que se lo hayan pedido a su madre, que para eso es madre, enseñarles y explicarles cosas, es que como los niños lo tocan todo, bueno, eso si es asqueroso. Dijo Afrodita.-

Pero normal, parecen los médicos de Parche Addams, eso es algo natural, además, mejor preguntárselo a su madre que hacer un papelón en el colegio. Todos se quedaron mirando a Aioros, el cual, comenzó a colorarse.

-Aioros ¿nos vas a contar la vez que te ññevaron al despacho del director?. Preguntó Shura, el sagitario tragó grueso poniéndose granate.

-creo que si, ha llegado la hora de contarlo. Dijo el rubio dejando a todo mundo con la boca abierta.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden genial y no se hayan colorado tanto, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, esperando lo disfruten mucho, porque son experiencias de la vida, ojalá se rían y no se abochornen demasiado.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que todos dejemos la hipocreía y los tabúes.

Recuerdos en una fogata IV.

El testimonio de Aioros.

Todos estaban callados, mirándolo con expectación,Aioros estaba mas y mas rojo, Milo miró a Camus.

-yo no sabía que habían llevado a Firense a la dirección. Dijo el peli turquesa al eli azul, Camus negó.

-eso fue un bochorno. Dijeron a coro Saga y Shura, se sonrieron complicemente.

-hay madre, no quiero saberlo, realmente no quiero saberlo. Dijo Shaka, Mu estaba granate.

-yo si quiro saberlo. Dijo Aioria con malicia, Aioros lo miró firmemente.

\- ¡ni una palabra Aioria!. Ladró el sagitario dejando a todo mundo shockeado.-

Hijo, esas travesuras son naturales, mas me habría preocupado que te hubieras puesto a ver penes y no vaginas. Dijo el ex anciano maestro, hubo un silencio de estupefacción por lo dicho por Dohko, finalmente, todos estallaron en caracajdas.-

Eso si fue sonado. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte, Aioros bufó, tomó una bolsa de papas, la abrió y comenzó a comer, todos lo miraron masticar al menos 7 papitas en total silencio, comenzaron a aplaudir.-q

Ue cuente, que cuente, que cuente. Decían los 11, el sagitario tragó su última papita por el momento, tomó aire y comenzó a contar.

Alan de sagitario miró a su hijo, por fin, habían iniciado el entrenamiento y Aioros estaba aprendiendo a usar los cristales para poder ver.-

¿se puede hacer eso con la porcelana?. Preguntó el niño.-con t

Odo objeto reflectante, pero que quede claro, que esto te sirve para ver cuando no estás cerca y es, agotador el utilizarlo. El niño asintió, Alan sonrió.-

Úsalo bien Aioros, es solo para cosas serias. Dijo el rubio mayor de largos cabellos.

-con que cosas serias. Dijo Shura, Saga asintió, miró a su amigo que estaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.-

Papá no me ha enseñado nada de eso. Dijo el peli azul, Aioros meneó la cabeza.

-cada maestro tiene su propia manera de hacer las cosas, me parece que se los puedo enseñar. Dijo tomando un trozo de espejo roto, Saga alzó las cejas.

\- ¿de donde lo sacaste?. Le preguntó el géminis al sagitario.-cuando uno ca

Mina por allí, encuentras cosas geniales. Dijo el rubio, Shura asintió.

-manos a la obra tío. Dijo, Aioros encendió su cosmos y proyectó un leve ilo de luz hacia el espejo, en el cuenco de las manos del sagitario, se formó una pantalla que reflejaba lo que el espejo mostraba.

\- ¡oh!. Exclamaron Saga y Shura, Afrodita y Máscara se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué hacen?. Preguntó el italiano, Saga sonrió.

-estamos aprendiendo a usar las superficies reflectantes para ver las cosas que están lejos. El sueco miró el espejo.-

Yo no noto nada. Dijo Afrodita entrecerrando los ojos.

-tienes que verlo por allí. Dijo Shura señalando el cuenco de las manos de Aioros, Máscara y Afrodita se acercaron.-

Oh ¡enséñanos!¡enséñanos!. exclamaron, Aioros comenzando a sudar, les enseñó lo que había aprendido, Afrodita practicó primero en el espejo y luego, lo hicieron Máscara, Saga y Shura.

-ya se lo que podemos hacer. Dijo Saga aplaudiendo, habían apagado sus cosmos dejando el espejo, ser lo que era.

-como ningunas delas madres y de las tías, quiso enseñarnos nada, podemos hacerlo con las niñas. Dijo Saga, los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos.-

¿podemos hacerlo?. Preguntó Shura.

-claro, ya sabemos volcar el cosmos en cualquier superficie reflectante. Dijo Saga.

\- ¿incluye el agua?. Preguntó Afrodita.-

Supongo que si. Dijo Aioros rascándose la cabeza.

-pero creo que funciona mejor en cosas sólidas, las líquidas deben moverse mucho y podría ser que se perdiera el foco. Dijo el sagitario.

-vamos a probar, porque yo, quiero verle el clítoris a las niñas. Dijo Máscara.

-y yo. Dijeron los demás, Aioros se levantó y corrió hacia la fuente, donde una hermosa figura de Athena, lanzaba agua desde sus manos unidas en posición de rezo.

-a ver, a ver. Dijo Aioros haciendo lo enseñado por su padre, en efecto, la superficie del agua cambió al cielo estrellado, pero vibraba levemente, cuando Máscara chapoetó en la fuente, la imagen se desdibujó tanto que parecía simplemente colores de espiralesque mareaban a todo aquel que lo mirara, fue tanta la impresión, que Aioros dejó de ejecutar la técnica.

-entonces, espejos. Dijo Afrodita.

\- ¿y quien los pone?. Preguntó Saga.

-El que gane en las metras. Dijo Shura, el resto del día, los dulces e inocentes niños se dedicaron a un torneo de metras que ganó Aioros, Afrodita sonrió.-

Entonces, tu pones los espejos y nos reunimos todos en el patio. Dijo con calma, Aioros asintió contento y todos se fueron a buscar el número de espejos que iban a necesitar.

Tardaron 2 días, pero finalmente, lograron juntar todos los espejos para ello, Saga, Shura y Aioros, se encontraban en el salón, cuando de súbito, Saga le dio una patada en la espinilla, Aioros lo miró, Saga le pasó una nota doblada que decía:

"dile a la señorita Manasea que quieres ir al baño".

Aioros, le dio la vuelta a la hoja y escribió una respuesta:

"estoy tomando aire, dame un minuto".

Saga recibió el papel, lo redujo con el cosmos, arrancó otro papel con sumo cuidado y lo llenó de signos de admiración, Aioros comenzó a hacer aspavientos, la profesora lo tomó al vuelo, abrió mucho sus ojos negros rojizos, sonrió.-

Jóvenes Gardal y Dirort ¿Qué significan esos signos de exclamación?. Todo mundo se quedó callado para escuchar la respuesta, Aioros tragó saliva.

Señorita, estaba meditando si decirle que necesito ir al baño, porque…¡porque estoy con incontinencia graaaave!. La sala estalló en carcajadas, la profesora entrecerró los ojos, sonrió.

-no tiene que dialogar con el señor Gardal, anda, ve, vamos. El chico no dijo mas y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, por el pasillo del vestíbulo al baño, encontró detrás de una papelera, los instrumentos, unos espejos y unos guantes de goma, el sagitario suspiró y se los puso, entró al baño de niñas y comenzó a hacer los preparativos, poniendo los espejos, justamente debajo del agujero que dejaba salir los desechos, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, entraron 2 chicas, hablando y parloteando, Aioros, temiendo que lo descubrieran, pasó el seguro de la puerta y se montó en el excusado.- ¿Quién está allí

¿. Preguntó una de las niñas con miedo.-

Sooooyyyyy Anaaaaaaakooooooo, saaaalgáaaaan deeee miiiii bañoooooooo. Dijo el chico con voz grave y aterradora, las niñas salieron gritando y Aioros, pudo salir de allí, llegó al patio.

-te traje tu lonchera. Dijo Saga, el sagitario agradeció.-muchas gracias. Dijo el aprendiz de sagitario.-

¿Qué le pasó a Olivia Sacsopolis?. Preguntó Shura.-

Tuve que asustarla diciendo que era Anako. Dijo Aioros.-

¿de donde sacaste lo de Anako?. Preguntó Afrodita intrigado, Aioros sonrió.

La tía Kimiko me lo contó antier, que tuvo que ir a cuidarme, muchas historias de terror, juegos y Anako fue uno de los mas espelunantes, junto a la de Daruma. Los chicos silbaron.

-oooh. Dijeron los demás a coro, Aioros puso sus manos en forma de cuenco.

\- ¿listos para saltar del dibujito a la realidad?. Preguntó Aioros, los demás se frotaron las manos y rieron haciendo un corro alrededor del noveno aprendiz.

\- ¡si!. Exclamaron, en el espejo que tenían, se vieron los 10 bombillos, 10 niñas se sentaron y finalmente, los niños pudieron ver aquello que tanta curiosidad les había dado.

\- ¡guau!¡guau!. exclamaron los chicos.

-es mas pequeño de lo que me imaginé. Dijo Saga.-

Parece un capullito. Dijo Afrodita.

-cuando jueguemos con eso, seremos felices. Dijo Máscara.

-en los canales donde los adultos lo hacen, se ve que las chicas son felices cuando se los tocan. Dijo Shura.

-oooooh ¿Cómo viste eso?. Preguntaron todos.

-papi dejó el canal en ese televisor, digo, el televisor en ese canal, no se que hacía, pero lo vi de refilón, luego, me llamó para acomodar las compras y cuando papá y mamá se durmieron, miré un poco mas. Máscara silbó.

-si mi papá me descubriera viendo esas cosas, seguro me castiga. Dijo el italiano, Afrodita sonrió.

-ya sabes lo que dice el tío Sombra, que para todo hay su tiempo, pero, aún no se muy bien que quiere decir con eso. Saga sonrió.

-ni tu ni nadie Dita, es algo raro que los adultos entienden. Dijo, los chicos siguieron mirando, cuando vieron, una sombra detrás de el, la niña que había asustado Aioros, al ver aquel corro se había asomado a ver y lo que observó, la dejó anonadada.

\- ¡profesor Stephanópolus!¡profesor Estephanópolus!. Gritó la chiquilla.

\- ¡cierra el contacto Aioros!. Exclamó Saga, el niño lo hizo asustado.-

¡corran!. Exclamó Shura, los 5 corrieron en direcciones distintas, pero los profesores los acorralaron, los 5 chicos, miraron al director Ganimedes.-

La señorita Dafnoisis, me ha dicho algo muy interesante. Dijo el viejo de ojos morados y cabello de plata, los chicos tragaron saliva.

¿Qué quiere decir señor?. Preguntó Saga con suma calma.

-la señorita dice que en el cuenco de las manos del joven Dirort, había una especie de pantalla, donde se veían partes pudendas de niñas. Los chicos palidecieron.

-eso no es verdad. Dijo Shura, el direcctor entrecerró los ojos.-

Revisamos el baño y encontramos ciertos espejos, que se que se pueden usar para ver cosas, por medio de los objetos reflectantes. Dijo el hombre anciano.

\- ¿es que acaso estudió en el santuario señor director?. Preguntó Afrodita.

-se lo que pueden hacer los santos, porque por algo hemos aceptado a todas las generaciones de santos, claro que sabemos todo lo que pueden hacer, su red de apoyo, no se limita solo a los santuarios joven Afrodita. Los chicos se miraron, estaban perdidos.-

Bien ¿Quién fue el que lo hizo?. Preguntó el director Ganimedes, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, Aioros dio un paso adelante, temblando de arriba abajo.

-f, fui yo señor director. Dijo el aprendiz de sagitario, Saga se atravesó.

-lo hizo solo porque perdió el torneo de metras. Aludió el aprendiz de géminis, Shura, Máscara y Afrodita asintieron en silencio.

-bien ¿puedo saber por que ustedes están viendo partes pudendas de las niñas?. Preguntó el director.-

Es por clítoris. Dijeron los chicos.-

¿disculpen?. Preguntó el director blanco como la tiza, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par, los chicos suspiraron.

-verá director Ganimedes, el tío Ric, tiene una lancha llamada clítoris, cuando preguntamos que era, nos dieron una explicación, por lo tanto, lo quisimos ver. Dijo Afrodita.-

Pero como todo el mundo se negó, pues, diseñamos un plan. Dijo Shura.

Yo diseñé un plan. Dijo Saga, los demás asintieron.

Lo jugamos a la suerte y yo gané las metras, por eso: lo hice yo. Dijo Aioros, el director asintió.

-los expulsaré por una semana y llamaré al señor Arian. Los chicos se pusieron mas pálidos que el director, si tal suceso era posible.

-a ¿al patriarca?. Preguntaron los 5 chicos.

-desde luego que el patriarca ¿no esperarían que llamara a sus padres? El protocolo es claro, se le informa al patriarca, que le informa a los padres y o maestros, así se ha hecho y así se hará, los 5 a la dirección, ya. Dijo el director Ganimedes, los chicos bajaron la cabeza y sigueron hacia la dirección.

Shion se hallaba allí en la oficina del director del colegio, mirando a los chicos con sus ojos morados, convertidos en amatistas implacables.-

Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Dijo el patriarca, detrás de el, se hallaban los padres de los chicos, los cuales, mataban a sus hijos con las miradas.

-lo de clítoris ha llegado demasiado lejos, es un comportamiento impúdico espiar a alguien que no lo sabe o que no lo quiere, son caballeros, futuros santos, no vulgares voieurs. Dijo el, los chicos bajaron la cabeza.

-aparte del castigo de su director, harán servicio comunitario durante 1 semana, esto es independiente del castigo de sus maestros y padres, que serán 2 castigos distintos. Dijo el, Saga alzó la cabeza u abrió la boca, pero Shion lo calló alzando su palma derecha.

-sin peros, así se ha de hacer, no wquiero saber nada mas, de la famosa clítoris y menos de como se las han ingeniado para ver dicho órgano. Dijo el, los chicos asintieron y siguieron al patriarca que se dio la vuelta para salir del colegio.

Los mas jóvenes se miraron las caras, Milo se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-señor, que problemitas ha traído mi lancha. Dijo el escorpión dorado, Shaka y Mu se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír junto a Camus de repente.-

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes chicos?. Preguntó el ex anciano maestro.

-por la diosa, algo parecido le pasó a Aioria. Dijo Shaka, Saga, Aioros, Shura, Máscara y Afrodita abrieron la boca para preguntar sobre el suceso.-

Los chicos pasaron por algo parecido. Dijeron Mu y Shaka señalando a Aioria y Milo junto a Camus.

-pero ya va, que el eor malentendido me lo llevé yo. Dijo Milo tomando unodsdoritos. Dijo el peli turquesa calmado.

\- ¿tu?. Preguntó todo mundo, el asintió tomando unas mazorcas, las puso al fuego para hacerlas, mirando las llamas y pensando como empezar la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas free seguidoras! Espero que todas hayan recargado baterías, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

A estos chicos les pasa cada cosa, un condensatorio de experiencias.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que dejemos los tabúes.

Recuerdos de una fogata V.

El testimonio de Milo.

Milo miraba como el dorado de las mazorcas se hacía mas y mas intenso, como el sabor parecía fluir por el aire en forma del delicioso olor, Mu lo miró.

¿Cuándo te ocurrió eso?¿ya nos habíamos ido del santuario?¿no es así?. Preguntó el peli morado.

Así es, ya nos habíamos separado. Dijo Camus con calma, Milo sonrió.

-por eso, no se enteraron de ello hasta hoy. Shaka se frotó las manos.

-pues canta, mi preciosa Giselle. Todos alzaron las cejas confundidos.

-por favor ¿soy el único que sigue viendo Disney?. Preguntó el virgo.

-si. Dijeron los otros 11, Shaka entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿en serio?. Preguntó el con enfado.

-así es. Dijo Saga desvergonzado, Shaka rió sacando su celular, comenzó a pasar fotos de los demás, en una, se veía a Aioria y Aioros viendo toy story, en otra, se veía a Aldebarán comprando un Woody, en otra, se veía a Shura viendo tarzán, en otra, se veía a Afrodita comprado una lámpara de Ariel para su salón azul marino, en otra, se veía a Saga con un impermeable, camisa y gorra de Mickey en el parque Disney en una atracción en Orlando-Florida, en otra, se veía a Máscara abriendo la puerta con un llavero de Jack, en la mesita de la entrada, estaba el mismo, con su perro fantasma, en el monte que se doblaba, en este, estaban los botones con los números y Jack, era el auricular, en otra, se veía a Camus con Antoin viendo las locuras del emperador, en otra, se veía a Mu, con las figuritas de los personajes Disney en el horno de microondas, en otra, se veía a Milo de mayor, vestido de Aladdín con abú en su pierna y la lámpara en su cintura, el anciano maestro Dohko, miró su propia foto, la cual, era un servicio de te como el de la bella y la bestia, todos se coloraron mientras Shaka sonreía triunfante.

\- ¿decían?. Todos comenzaron a silbar, Aldebarán palmeó de repente.-

¡bueno!¡bueno!¡hora de que cuentes todo Milo tinto!. Todos rieron a lo dicho por Alde, el aludido rió.

-verán, todo ocurrió en un tiempo en que yo era joven e inocente. Dijo el escorpión inocente.-

Joven si, pero ¿inocente? Eso lo dudo. Dijo Saga, los demás asintieron.-

Inocente no has sido nunca, eres el mas desvergonzado, recuerdo cuando le dijiste a mi mamá que era muy bella y le pediste que fuera tu novia, así fue que nos conocimos, con una frads parecida a: mi corazón es un conjunto residencial pero lo demolí para hacer una casa donde solo vivas tu. Milo soniri.-a

H si, lo recuerdo, que tiempos auuellos, en fin: en un tiempo donde era joven, pero ya no tan inocente… Milo comenzó a narrar su historia, atrapando a todo mundo en su narración.

Milo, el aprendiz de escorpión de unos 10 años, estaba en el salón de clases junto a Aiori.

-y para mañana niños. Dijo la profesora Estia Medea finalmente escribiendo en el pizarrón azul con la tiza blanca.

-quiero que hagan una composición de 2 hojas, acerca de su lugar favorito, diciendo que es, cono los hace sentir y porqué lo es. Dijo la mujer de mieles cabellos y ojos rosados, el pequeño Milo se frotó las manos, Aioria mró con tristeza a la maestra.

\- ¿se puede escribir de un lugar en el pasado señorita?. Preguntó el niño.

-si señor Dirort, lo único que les pido, es que haya sido su lugar favorito. Dijo la mujer con calma, Milo como todos los demás, copió la tarea y guardó sus cosas 1 minuto antes de que sonara la campana.

Milo se hallaba en su casa, de la isla, su padre insistía en llevarlo a Athenas de regreso e ida con la lancha, cuando llegaron al muelle, el niño le tomó la mano a su padre.-la seño

Rita me pidió una composición. Dijo el niño por fin, el mayor alzó las cejas.-

¿de que la vas a hacer?. Preguntó Ricardo, Milo sonrió.

-de mi lugar favorito, de eso lo mandó la señorita. Ricardo asintió, llegaron al carro y fueron hacia casa, tras almorzar, Milo se sentó en el comedor a hacer la tarea, finalmente y tras mucho pensar, se le ocurrió por donde iniciar y se puso manos a la obra.

Mi lugar favorito.

Clítoris es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, en el me siento genial y feliz, contento y dichoso, cuando corre me hace sentir cosquillitas, como si comiera algo explosivo, lo disfruto mucho con mi mami, mi papi, mi hermanita y mis amigos, me hace sentir genial, es el mejor lugar del planeta y no lo cambiaría por nada del planeta.

Mas o menos, el ensayo siguió así, a continuación, Milo describió su lancha y cuando terminó el ensayo, lo engrapó y se lo guardó en el morral, a continuación, fue a jugar con Honey, la cual, se hallaba feliz de tener tiempo con su hermano.

Al día siguiente, Milo fue a clase junto a Aioria, entregó su tarea, su maestra lo miró de repente, cuando mandó a leer y Milo comenzó.

-señorita, eso es algo muy sucio. Dijo una niña.

-mi mami dice que las partes privadas son satánicas y que si una se las toca va a ir al infierno. Dijo otra niña.

-mi mami dice que eso no es material de charla para niños, dijo otra niña.

-señorita ¿Qué es el clítoris?. Preguntó un niño.

\- ¡suficiente!. Exclamó la maestra golpeando la mensa con la palma extendida haciendo callar a todos los niños.

-joven Valente, no había visto ser tan desvergonzado, tan asqueroso y tan pervertido como su padre. Milo se levantó dándole una patada a la mesa, expresando su rabia.

\- ¡mi padre no es pervertido!. Exclamó el niño peliazul, la maestra lo taladró con la mirada.

-es un pervertido y un abusivo, por enseñarle tales cosas a su hijo, sal del salón, estás castigado. Milo se tiró al suelo, pataleando como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía.

\- ¡no es un pervertido!¡no lo es!¡no lo es!¡usted es una señora fea y estirada!. Exclamaba el niño llorando a moco tendido.

\- ¡sal del salón ya y ve a la dirección!¡ahora mismo!. Ordenó la maestra, el director Ganimedes miró a Milo, el cual, se hallaba sentado en la silla balanceando los pies, el coordinador se hallaba a su otro lado, la puerta se abrió y Ricardo entró.

-Milo ¿Qué pasó hijo?. Preguntó el santo mirando a su pequeño, Milo hizo un puchero y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-la maestra de Milo quiere hablar con usted. Dijo el director, Ricardo alzó las cejas.

-no creo que Milo haya hecho nada, quiero saber porqué está tan

Alterado. Dijo el hombre mayor peliazul de manera firme.

-ten un poco de paciencia Ric. Dijo el director conciliador, el hombre no asintió ni negó.

-quiero que me den una explicación, ya. Dijo el, la puerta se abrió, la señorita Estia Medea entró con gesto decidido al interior de la dirección, cerró la puerta, en una de sus manos, se hallaba el manuscrito de Milo.

-con que usted es Ricardo Valente, que sorpresa, Milo es igualito a usted. Dijo la mujer.

-esto claramente no es un placer, dígame ¿Por qué hizo llorar a mi hijo?. Preguntó el hombre aún con el niño en brazos.

-uzted es un desvergonzado, de lo peor, dígame algo ¿Cómo puede ser pervertido con su hijo y sus amigos?. Preguntó la maestra.

-´por Zeus ¿de que espectros está hablando usted?. Preguntó Ricardo, la maestra se aclaró y comenzó a leer con desprecio.

-me parece vil, asqueroso, retorcido y pervertido que usted haga explorar a los niños, cosas solo para adultos y… pero Ricardo la interrumpió.-

Pero bueno señorita, con todo respeto ¿usted es monja?¿la circunsidaron?¿le cosieron los labios vaginales y se lo arrancaron? O ¿definitivamente es asexual?¿cree que Milo va a ser un niño eternamente? El es un adulto en crecimiento y no le he dicho nada que no deba saber y menos, le he hecho hacer algo que no deba hacer. Dijo, la maestra se puso las manos en la cintura.

¿Qué usted está sordo Valente? Clítoris, clí. To. Ris. Esa es una cosa para mayores. Dijo ella, el negó.

-es una cosa normal, absolutamente normal, de la que un niño debe saber, mas no usar hasta que se desarrolle, usted, con todo respeto, no tiene vida, ni sexualidad y puede que hasta ni novio, ni identidad como mujer y mucho menos, aprecio por todas las partes de su cuerpo, seguro no se masturba o masturba solo a sus gatos, los cuales, deben ser miles. El director y el coordinador ahogaron un grito.

-señor Valente. Dijeron ambos en un susurro, el los miró de manera tal que ambos hombres tragaron saliva.

Ella no tiene que hacer pasar por esto a mi hijo, usted definitivamente lo malinterpretó todo, señorita Estia Medea, antes de insultar a un niño y a su respectivo padre, como a mi, por ejemplo, debería preguntar a que se refiere, esta es su respuesta. Dijo el sacando una fotografía.

-no me diga asexual señor Valente. Dijo la mujer enojada.

-no se comporte como tal y no tendré que llamarla así. Dijo el, Milo se aferró al cuello de su padre.

Señores, señores, cálmense por favor. Dijo el director, Ricardo extendió la fotografía, la maestra la tomó con rabia y sus ojos se abrieron de asomvro y estupefacción.

-este es el lugar favorito de Milo, ese es clítoris. Dijo el hombre mayor.

-pe, pero ¿Por qué le llama usted clítoris a su lancha?. Preguntó la mujer colorada.

-porque es la parte que mas me gusta de mi mujer, porque gracias a ella y otras partes, nacieron Milo y Honey, porque es la parte que mas placer le ha dado a mi mujer y la que me ha dado a mi producirle placer a ella. Todos se quedaron callados, fueron colorándose uno a uno, la maestra, temblaba con la fotografía en la mano, Ricardo se la quitó, se ajustó a Milo entre los brazos tras guardar la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-que sepan que demandaré al colegio y a la maestra, por daños y perjuicios contra mi y contra mi hijo, tengo a los abogados del santuario y como saben, son los mejores, no quiero que se vuelva a maltratar a mi hijo o daré la recomendación de que se cambie de colegio a todos los chicos del santuario y que las donaciones cesen, no puede ser que un colegio que se llama a si mismo "liberal" tenga tales episodios de medievalismo, buenas tardes. Sin decir mas, Ricardo de escorpión, se dio la vuelta y con telequinesia abrió la puerta, el cierre de la misma, fue como un eco del fin de las buenas relaciones entre Ricardo Valente y el colegio.

-Papi ¿es que clítoris es algo malo?. Preguntó Milo, Ricardo negó.

-no cariño, no lo es, es malo si lo usas con alguien antes de desarrollarte. Dijo el, Milo rió.

-yo no lo tengo ¿Cómo sabes cuando las niñas lo pueden usar con alguien?. Preguntó.

-cuando ya su cuerpo está listo, las hace sangrar por la vagina, cuando tu estás listo, te comienza a salir esperma. Dijo el, Milo se apoyó en el hombro de su papá.

-te quiero papi. Dijo el niño, el mayor sonrió.

-y yo a ti hijo. Dijo mientras salían de la escuela.

El silencio se hizo con los caballeros dorados, Shaka frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pasó con la señorita Estia Medea?. Le preguntó a Milo, pero Aioria contestó por el.

-renunció, no llegó a finalizar el año, llegó el señor Belerofonte Amicus, el finalizó con nosotros, el colegio le pagó al tío Ric, por lo que se una buena suma de dinero y las clases de educación sexual se hicieron mas directas y libres haciendo firmar autorizaciones para tal fin. Dijo Aioria.

-la que se te montó Milo. Dijo Camus, Milo bufó.

-no te hagas el loco Muss, que tu te enteraste. Dijo el escorión dorado, el acuario dorado asintió.

-así es, pero igual, el relato suele ser fascinante cada vez que lo cuentas. Dijo el francés con calma.

-yo tengo una duda ¿Por qué no colocaste mi lancha clítoris?. Le preguntó Aldebarán a Milo.

En mi defensa Alde, como para mi era algo común no le vi necesidad. Dijo el escorpión dorado, el toro dorado asintió.

-pasaste un muy mal momento. Dijo Mu, Milo asintió.

-si, demasiado malo. Confirmó con calma.

\- ¿Qué pasó con las chicas de mentalidad cerrada?. Preguntó Afrodita.

-fueron las que quedaron embarazadas. Dijeron Milo y Aioria.

-si se dejaran los tabúes, todo sería mejor. Dijo Aioros.

-lo dice quien fue a parar a la dirección. Dijo Shaka.

-no fui el único y por lo que se ve, tampoco yo solo me metí en apuros. Dijo el sagitario mirando a sus compañeros de travesuras, los cuales, sonrieron con culpa, Máscara sonrió.

-bueno, gajes del oficio de crecer, al menos, sabemos que no estamos hechos ni de mariposas, ni de florecitas. Mu repartió las mazorcas y se dedicaron a comer, Aioria pensaba en tantas cosas.

-no te vas a salvar gatito. Dijo Shura.

-es verdad, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó a ti?. Preguntó Saga, Aioria se coloró profundamente, todos abrieron un poco mas los ojos.

-ya va chicos, voy a los arbustos. Dijo levantándose de repente.

-eso no va a salvarte del fin de la historia Aioria. Dijo Mu con calma perversa que sorprendió a todo mundo, los demás lo miraron.

Bueno, es que me enteré por Misty y Shaina, nada mas. Dijo el carnero colorándose mientras al fondo se escuchaba el ruido del agua de Aioria cayendo en la tierra acolchada.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan hechado demasiado de menos, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, me alegro de que queden bien, si, ya se que he dejado de lado el humor y aunque dije humor, no he logrado avergonzarlos lo suficiente como para hacerlas reír a costa de ellos, porque el tema entre risa y risa, e serio, lamento haber alido del humor, pero reír de lo que se puede y de lo otro, pues, a tratarlo, hacer el ridículo por hacerlo, ya deja de ser divertido y pasa a ser estúpido.

Diunicios se me ocurrió porque Diu me pareció muy corto como nombre de pila para alguien que no fuera chino, así que: Diunicios y sus apellidos, me pertenecen como señal del personaje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantabuloso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos y aprendamos.

Recuerdos de una fogata VI.

El testimonio de Aioria.

Aioria se subió el cierre del pantalón, pensando en como haría el cuento, ya estaba acorralado por los demás, los chismes en el santuario volaban, el lo sabía, pero nunca pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo de que aquel asuntito se supiera, regresó a la fogata, aceptó las toallitas húmedas que Afrodita le daba, se limpió las manos y miró a los chicos, que lo estaban esperando con ancias de saber aquel jugoso chisme, Aioria se aclaró.

-todo ocurrió después de tu muerte hermano. Dijo fijando sus ojos azules, en los de su hermano, el cual, bajó un poco la mirada, Saga se aclaró.

-fue aquel día. Dijo Aioria comenzando el relato.

Aioria se hallaba solo, como cosa rara en ese tiempo no era, pasó desapersibido, sus únicos amigos eran Marin y Camus, los demás, no le hablaban.

-hola. Le dijo un niño con un acento muy distinto al que Aioria estaba acostumbrado, Aioria lo miró confundido, miró su alrededor por si había alguien mas y eso no era con el.

-hórale, eres bien maleducado o tantito sordo. Aioria negó, se aclaró.

-disculpa, es que no suelen hablarme. Dijo con calma, el otro chico abrió mucho los ojos.

-a poco tienes mal genio, que oso, me llamo Diunicios Gonzales, pero me puedes llamar Diu como todos mis cuates ¿quieres ser mi cuate?. Aioria alzó las cejas.

-disculpa, pero me temo que no te sigo ¿Qué es un cuate?. Preguntó confuso.

-un amigo, eso es lo que es, acabo de llegar, mi maestro es Amoroso, Amoroso Benítes, es colombiano y es re chulo. Dijo, Aioria sonrió.

-genial, pues si, me agradaría. Dijo con alegría.

\- ¡que chido!¡me caes bien!¡estás en onda!. Dijo el con calma absoluta, Aioria sonrió.

-bueno,ven para mostrarte el santuario ¿a que armadura aspiras?. Diunicios se puso las manos en los costados y comenzó a zumbar alrededor de Aioria.

-ah, a la mosca, vaya, eres el primero que se lo toma tan alegremente. Dijo el aprendiz del león dorado.

-es una armadura re chula, la mosca es muy importante aunque no lo sepa nadie. Dijo Diu con suma calma, Aioria asintió y siguió la caminata, Diu era un chico divertido y se la llevaban de lo mejor, otro de los días, Diu y Aioria se encontraron donde siempre lo hacían, el mexicano miraba muy curioso al griego.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Diu?. Preguntó Aioria, el otro chico se aclaró.

\- ¿tu eres hermano del petateado Aioros ¿verdad?. Aioria se puso pálido, otra vez su pasado llegaba para atormentarlo.

-hasta acá llegamos. Dijo el aprendiz del león dorado con los ojos humedecidos, el estaba tan feliz, por tener un amigo, ya no sería así.

\- ¿A dónde vas cuate?. Preguntó Diu altamente confundido.-

Ya no querrás ser mi amigo, por lo que hizo mi hermano traidor. Dijo Aioria tras haberse aclarado para evitar que las lágrimas traicioneras hicieran acto de prescencia.

-pérame tantito Aioria, no se de que hablas ¿traidor? Jamian y Dante me dijeron que tu hermano hizo algo travieso en el colegio, que involucró chicas, espejos y algo que aún no se que es que se llama clítoris. Aioria abrió los ojos mientras el alivio como una ola de sol, lo bañaba de cabeza a pies.

-vaya, esa es la lancha del santo Ricardo de escorpión

. dijo el aprendiz del león dorado, recordando aquello que había pasado con Milo, Diu lo miró inquisitivo, seguía confundido.

-sigo sin saber que es clítoris ¿es algo que se come?. Preguntó con duda, Aioria lo miró.

-mas o menos. Dijo finalmente, Diu meneó la cabeza sin entender casi nada de lo que había querido decir el aprendiz dorado.

-vamos a la biblioteca. Dijo el aprendiz dorado finalmente, el aprendiz de plata lo siguió y llegaron al edificio del patriarca, donde se hallaba la biblioteca, los niños buscaron un libro de anatomía.

-es esto. Dijo el león dorado señalando el dibujo de la secci´ón de anatomía femenina, Diu se acercó y lo miró.

-parece un botoncito

. dijo por fin.

-lo llaman el botón de placer por algo que leí en una revista que tenía mi mamá. Dijo el niño, el otro asintió.

\- ¿acá hay chicas Aioria? Es que no he visto ninguna. Prehguntó Diu, Aioria asintió.

-pues claro, las amazonas. Dijo el aprendiz dorado, el aprendiz de plata asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no las he visto?¿como son?¿son bonitas? O ¿son refeas?. Preguntó Diu.

-bueno, son bonitas, hicimos una obra con ellas y todo, pero regularmente no les puedes ver la cara, las amazonas usan máscara. dijo el aprendiz dorado, el aprendiz de plata abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué se ponen máscara?. Preguntó Diu.

-las malas lenguas dicen que es para negar su feminidad ante Athena, pero mi papi me dijo que eso era para que no las juzgaran frágiles ni débiles por ser mujeres, por eso se las ponen y mientras estén en el santuario o lleven sus uniformes, deben llevarlas puestas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si le ves el rostro a una amazona mientras tiene el uniforme o la armadura?. Preguntó Fiu.-ellas tinen

Una ley, o te aman o te matan, esa es la gran ley de la máscara. Diu palideció.

-pérame, ´pérame tantito, ellas ¿ellas te matan si les ves la cara con uniforme o armadura?. Preguntó Diu, Aioria asintió.

-íjole, que mal. Dijo el mexicano, el griego asintió.

\- ¿puede que les hagan hacer otras cosas? Como coserse los labios de la bulva. Dijo el chico mexicano, el chico griego abrió mucho los ojos.

-de ¿de donde sacas eso Diu?. Preguntó Aioria.

-lo leí, eso hacen en las tribus del África. Aioria tragó saliva.

-hasta donde se, no lo hacen, pero como tantas cosas cambiaron, probablemente si lo hagan, además, yo nunca he visto uno y será genial saber si en verdad: las amazonas tienen clítoris. Diu aplaudió.

\- ¡que chido!¡hay que planearlo bien!¿que podemos hacer?. Preguntó el nuevo chico del santuario.

-el santo de aries, dejó una serie de espejos comunicadores en su taller, como viene, ocasionalmente, no va a saber si tomamos algo o no. Dijo Aioria, Diu abrió mucho los ojos.

-pero ¿eso no es robar?. Preguntó.

-no, pporque lo vamos a devolver, vamos Diu, será divertido. Dijo Aioria, Diu asintió y ambos fueron por los pasadizos hacia la casa de aries, Diu se quedó anonadado al ver la imponente construcción.

-hórale, que chulo. Dijo el niño mexicano, el niño griego abrió una de las puertas, la boca de Diu llegó al suelo al ver el espléndido lugar.

-íjole, que chulada, está re ostentoso. Dijo el niño con los ojos como un par de mneedas, Aioria sonrió.-

Si ves los cuartos, te enamoras. Dijo, Diu se llenó de curiosidad, Aioria negó.

-te llevo a la casa de mi maestro a cenar y bes los cuartos. Dijo el aprendiz del león, el aprendiz de la mosca asintió, llegaron al taller, Aioria abrió las puertas, la sala morado blanquesino saludó a los niños, con las estanterías en un morado fosforescente realmente hermoso, Aioria paseó su mirada por las mismas, finalmente, sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba, una caja crema con el rótulo "comunicadores" cuando se acercaba a el, Diu le tocó el hombro.

\- ¿Qué tal eso?. Preguntó el aprendiz plateado, el aprendiz dorado se acercó a la sala que el otro niño señalaba.

\- ¿vigiladores?. Preguntó Aioria, Diu miró al griego, el abrió la caja, eran unas pulseras de cristal beige, con unas piedras azul zafiro, en forma de lechuza, en la tapa de la caja decía lo siguiente:

"permite observar al objetivo sin ser detectado, con una leve chispa de cosmos, se puede observar en 350 grados y con habilidad microscópica".

Diu probó la palabra, como si la paladeara, miró a Aioria muy curioso.-

¿para que usan los microscopios?. Preguntó el aprendiz de la mosca, el aprendiz de leo sonrió.

-para ver cosas chiquititititititititas. Dijo el niño griego, el niño mexicano sonrió.

-me parece mejor esto, que esos espejos. Aioria asintió, tomó no menos de 20 brazaletes y los colocó en saquitos de seda que sacó de otra estantería, Diu estaba anonadado y Aioria, orgulloso por su gran proesa, el aprendiz de plata, se acercó a la caja de donde habían extraído las pulseras, que venían en grupos de 20, en unos pequeños cilindros, sobre las tapas, que Diu descubrió que se podían desenroscar, estaba el sello de aries, el mexicano la desenrroscó y miró los espejos beiges, que con búhos de plata con ojos de la misma piedra azul de la pulsera, se encontraban allí.

-esto debe ser donde se reflejan las imágenes de las pulseras. Aioria sonri´´ó.

-Diu, realmente eres un genio. Dijo el aspirante a santo dorado, el aspirante a santo plateado palmeó feliz por el alago de su amigo.

-muchas gracias cuate, héchale tantita prisa, que hay que distribuir las pulseras. Aioria asintió, cerró la tapa, ambos salieron del taller, tras dejar todo como estaba.

Los 2 niños habían colado las pulseras en la hermosa casa griega donde vivían las niñas, conocida como el recinto de las amazonas, Aioria y Diu se quedaron maravillados al ver las infinitas probabilidades yposibilidades de uso de las pulseras.-

Ese es el clítoris. Dijo Diu.

-no Diu, ese es un pezón, ese, es el clítoris. Dijo Aioria señalando el sitio correcto, Diu abrió mucho los ojos.-

Guau, que chiquito es. Dijo finalmente anonadado, Aioria sonrió.

-y pensar que cuando gustipemos usaremos eso con las niñas. Dijo el aprendiz de leo contento.

\- ¿Qué es gustipar?. Preguntó Diu.

-es hacer bebés, Aioria, eso es del tío Mu ¿Qué haces tu con eso?. Preguntó Camus.

-vemos un clítoris. Dijo Aioria, el francés se acercó.

-guau, las amazonas tienen clítoris, son niñas como las demás. Dijo, Aioria y Diu asintieron con emoción.

-hey niños ¿eso no es del tío Mu?. Preguntó Michel de acuario, los niños lo miraron y salieron corriendo.

En otro de los días, en los que Aioria, Camus y Diu veían a las niñas, detrás de ellos, escucharon un grito.

¡maestra!. Exclamó Shaina.-

¡los aprendices están haciendo cosas feas con un espejo de vigilancia!. Los 3 niños intentaron correr, pero fueron acorralados por Verónica de ofiuco y Agapea de águila.

Saga miró a Aioria, que estaba sumamente colorado, se aclaró por fin.-

¿Qué les hicieron Verónica y Agapea?. Preguntó.

-limpiamos el resinto de las amazonas durante 15 días y tuvimos que jugar a bebés y la casita con las amazonas. Explicó Aioria.

-quien diría que eras amigo de Diu. dijo Afrodita, Aioria alzó las cejas.

-sigo siéndolo, Diu para mi, fue un gran apoyo, el

Jamian curiosamente.. dijo el león dorado.

-que par, la mosca y el cuervo. Dijo Máscara.

-junto a Marin, fueron lo que me ayudó a levantarme de las cenizas. Dijo Aioria.

-esa lancha, de verdad, ha sido una maldición. Dijo Shaka, Milo asintió.

-no has visto nada. Dijo Aldebarán junto a Mu, todos voltearon a mirarlos, ambos se coloraron.

-es un poco vergonzoso. Dijo Mu.

-son las 2 de la mañana, tenemos tiempo. Dijo Shura.

-considerando que algo que los avergüence a ustedes 2, debe ser épico. Dijo Camus con una leve sonrisa, Aioros sonrió.-

Yo ya no quiero comer mas, pero voy a cambiarle el agua al canario, para seguir con los refrescos, estos cuentos, prometen, pero que Shion no se entere jamás. Dijo el sagitario.

-nunca, jamás. Dijeron los demás con estruendosas carcajadas, Mu miró a Adebarán y los 2 supieron que no iban a guardar esos secretos mas tiempo.


End file.
